The increased use of wireless mobile devices supporting internet applications in Wireless Wide Area Networks (WWAN) has created issues, from increased demand for bandwidth to the accommodation of features of these internet applications. As examples of these features, several internet applications can communicate frequently over the WWAN. These frequent communications can create excessive demands on the WWAN.
Additionally, the frequent communications between the WWAN and certain internet applications can be power intensive resulting in undesirable drain on battery power. The relatively slow improvement in battery technology places a larger emphasis on minimizing unnecessary communications to maximize the length a wireless mobile device can remain operational using it's battery.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.